Apokalupsis
by Tinks8995
Summary: Five years post BtVS finale, disaster looms over Buffy's head. B/A, eventually with mentions of B/S.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note and Warning _I've been working on this story for a very, very long time. It is still a work in progress. I'm hoping by posting what I have, it will inspire me to finish the rest.(It's the middle I'm stuck on.) I also have three other WIP's sitting on my hard drive that I someday hope to finish. This however, is my big long story that probably should have been pared down to three chapters, but I just can't stand another year of editing. The story timeline is roughly 5 years post BtVS finale and does incorporate parts of the storyline from Angel's last season. Buffy Season 8 (The comic books) has no bearing on this story. I have taken some liberties with geography and landmarks. Please forgive me for any mistakes.

**Apokalupsis**

By Tinks

Cursing in Italian, Buffy slammed on the brakes to narrowly avoid a white Cadillac that had just turned into her lane. She slowed her vehicle down to what felt like a snail's crawl. "Must be bingo night at the lodge." she muttered. Impatiently honking the horn, she rolled down the window and yelled, "Can't you people tell we're trying to avoid another apocalypse here?!" Seeing an opportunity to pass the Caddy, she sped into the oncoming traffic lane to shoot through the next intersection. She continued to press their rented Hummer to its limits on the Cleveland city streets. "How much farther Kennedy?"

Kennedy looked up from the street map she was studying, "In about a few blocks, things are going to get confusing. You'll take a right then about a block later, left, then another block then left. You might want to slow down." Kennedy looked out the window at the buildings and cars flashing by.

Willow sat next to Kennedy, their hands touching across the back seat. She wasn't comfortable with the way Buffy was driving, but she had confidence in her friend's ability. Willow knew that if it hadn't been for Buffy's most recent ex-boyfriend Mario teaching her to drive, they probably would have been in a wreck a long time ago. She also knew that the reckless driving was necessary, everything they'd ever worked for was riding on this wild trip through the Cleveland city streets.

Inadvertently letting out a small yelp, Buffy swung their vehicle hard to avoid another car making a turn into their lane. It was mid-afternoon on a Friday and traffic was increasing, as commuters left early for the weekend. "What am I looking for again?" Buffy waited a pause and sighed in irritation at his non-response. "GI-ILES" Exaggerating his name loudly Buffy repeated her question. "Hellmouth, looking for, where?"

Giles looked up upon hearing his name. He had barely set down the books he had brought along for research during the whole trip from London. "Uh…" he sputtered for a second, interpreting her question. "Really Buffy, if you'd have paid any attention at all on the flight over you wouldn't have to ask. As the head slayer, I should think that you would have more interest..." Noticing that she wasn't listening to his mini lecture, he resignedly answered her. "I believe we are looking for an American football stadium."

Buffy let out a nervous laugh. "The hellmouth is under the Browns football stadium? Explains a lot." Tires squealed as Buffy jammed hard on the brakes for a red light she obviously couldn't run. Picking up her cell, she speed dialed Faith's number for what felt like the 900th time in the last 24 hours. Throwing the phone down in disgust, she scrunched her nose and repeated the automated answer to her car mates. "Same thing we've gotten for the last 15 hours…the customer you have dialed is not available...blah, blah, blah." Willow and Buffy made brief eye contact in the rearview mirror. Willow could see the flash of worry in her friend's eyes at their inability to contact Xander or Faith. She gripped her girlfriend's hand even tighter.

Not waiting to make sure cross traffic was stopping, Buffy took off the instant the light turned green. As they continued closer to the lake, she could feel the air become cooler. She shivered involuntarily and desperately hoped it was the weather and not a sign of things to come.

Suddenly, Kennedy yelled excitedly from the back, "Turn right here. I think I can see it." Streaks of jagged lightning flashed across the clear blue and the sky split open. Dark looming clouds boiled from the tear and rapidly formed over the stadium. "What's that over ther…." Kennedy's question trailed off as the earth groaned. The car began to rock and the three old friends knew exactly what was happening.

"Buffy, you have to go faster or we aren't going to make it." Willow felt a strange sense of absolute panic. She wanted to will the car to go faster, but knew she had to conserve her majicks for the spell she would have to perform. Long unused prayers were silently whispered by the quartet in the hope that it would help them arrive in time to stop Faith.

Slayer instinct took over and Buffy started driving in the wrong lane and on empty sidewalks to avoid traffic. She pushed the SUV to its absolute maximum. She destroyed a row of newspaper boxes, scraped a corner mailbox and sideswiped a fire hydrant. "Takes a lickin, keeps on tickin" She grimly commented to herself as she slid the slightly battered automobile rather handily onto the sidewalk area in front of a stadium entrance. By the time she had jammed it into park Giles, Willow and Kennedy were already out of the car and racing into the stadium. Grabbing her gear, she ran in behind them.

Stepping into the bleacher area, she could see Faith on the 20 yard line fighting a monster with multiple whiplike tentacles that were the color of an eggplant. Xander, a watcher and three other slayers were all fighting various demons that were helping to open the hellmouth. The quartet started pounding down the concrete steps towards the chaos below, a chorus of "Faith stop!" being shouted.

Willow stumbled and both slayers stopped to catch her. Giles sprinted down the steps toward Faith and the demon she was fighting, leaving them behind. "FAITH! DON'T! You can't kill this beast!" Xander started to push his way toward Giles, trying to make out what he was saying. He was almost there, when he stopped suddenly, his features turned ashen. He stumbled and a sad face turned up into the stands where Willow and Buffy were now running down the stairs behind Kennedy. Seeing the blood dribble from the corners of his mouth, Willow stopped cold and let out a strangled cry as she reached her arms forward like she could catch him before he fell to the turf. Stunned, Buffy stared open-mouthed as Xander fell to the field, a large knife protruding from his back. Bulging tears leaked from the corners of her eyes, as she realized her makeshift family was no longer whole or invulnerable.

His path to Faith now blocked, a determined Giles was forced to fight the demon that felled the young man. Another large scaly demon was heading towards the new arrivals. Taking a fighting stance from the Slayer Handbook, Kennedy moved to intercept the behemoth. Recognizing the danger they were all still in, Buffy recovered from her shock to help Kennedy clear a path to the field. Willow, still reeling from her oldest friend's death, leaned heavily on the seat next to her and waited for the two girls to finish the demon. Lost in her grief, she didn't notice the vampire lurking around in the shade behind her. He leapt out from behind a column and attempted to slip his fangs in her throat. Hearing Willow's muffled cry, Buffy whipped around and ran back up the stairs to help the witch. The banishing spell wouldn't be possible without her help.

Buffy easily dispatched the lone vampire and helped a shocked Willow continue their journey down the bleachers. The trio of girls were almost to the field when Faith slid her sword through the beast's middle, slicing it almost in half. She turned around smiling triumphantly, covered in blood and gore. Willow leaned heavily into Kennedy sobbing "No" over and over. Kennedy wrapped her arms tightly around her girlfriend, blinking the tears away.

Buffy stopped short and stared at the scene, Faith in a her bloody glory, poor Xander face down on the field and Giles, who was never truly at a loss for words, finally having absolutely nothing to say. Buffy had no idea what she should do next, they didn't plan for this to happen. Giles frowned, as everything turned deathly quiet. Immediately, he turned and shouted at his girls. "RUN NOW!" Seeing the hesitation on Buffy's face, he took a step forward, waved his arms and yelled at them again. "Buffy! Willow! GO! There is nothing you can do here, now." Faith confused, just stared at Giles, until she spotted Xander on the field. She rushed past Giles and knelt by his body, trying futilely to revive him.

A terrible rumbling started from below the stadium and the seats all began to shake. The concrete beneath their feet seemed to buckle and Buffy had to grab hold of the nearest railing to keep her balance. Lightning crackled around them. Giles grabbed Faith in an attempt to run for it. He had just hauled her to her feet when demons started pouring from the hellmouth.

Giles was struck down first. Screaming "NO!" Buffy tried to run to help him, but Kennedy grabbed her arm and spun the older slayer around. She forced out the words that she knew she had to say, "You know I don't like you. At the end of the day, I think you are nothing but a huge bitch. But, I'm not stupid. You are _THE_ Slayer. The one they write stuff about...God, I sound like Andrew." Shaking her head and narrowing her eyes in determination, she continued "Giles said that once it starts, we can't stop it...but maybe he's wrong..." Kennedy paused, knowing what she had to say next. "Take Willow and run. Get out of the city and take care of my girl and my family, even if you have to conk my dad over the head. You are the only hope they have now." Holding back a sob, she turned to Willow and cupped her face. "I love you baby. Remember I'll always love you" And kissed her gently. "Now go." she pushed the two girls up the stairs. "Run!" she screamed as the demon horde started making their way toward the exits. Buffy flew up the stairs, half dragging a shrieking Willow.

At the top, she risked a glance at the scene below her. Faith had become a killing machine in her grief over Xander. Two of the other slayers were still fighting a losing battle on the field, their watchers were nowhere to be seen. Kennedy was tangling with the first wave that had come her way, giving them time to escape. "Bye Faith, Kennedy." She turned away knowing she would never see them again and felt sorrow in her heart for the not yet fallen warriors. She whispered a little prayer as she pulled a moaning Willow out of the stadium.

She raced to the driver's side, firmly ordering Willow to get in and strap up. Like a zombie, she followed Buffy's command. Buffy stabbed the key in and turned the engine over. A demon raced in front of their car, trying to stop them. Buffy put it in drive and stomped on the gas. Fear ran through her veins for the brief seconds the tires spun, squealing on the cement, before gaining traction. The Hummer jumped forward slamming the demon to the ground and Buffy ran over it without a second thought. "Thank God for small favors!" The Hummer had been the only car left on the lot to fit the four of them comfortably. She silently thanked Giles again for arguing with the clerk, when he tried to give them a compact.

Rolling her window down, she did the only thing that she could think of to warn people to get out of the area. Honking the horn, she yelled "BOMB!" every few seconds. Once they were clear of downtown, Buffy started to feel apprehensive. She was exhausted and emotionally drained. She had never truly run from a fight before today. "Willow?" Buffy paused, waiting for Willow to snap out of her semi-catatonic state. "Willow honey, I need you to come back to me. Help me figure out where are we going, what we are going to do."

"West. Head west." She whispered in response, then settled down into her seat and closed her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Eyes blurry with unshed tears, Buffy miraculously found I-90 again and started heading west toward Chicago. When she thought they were far enough away from the downtown area, she picked up her phone and dialed the Council Headquarters. Hoping that her phone would finally work, she breathed a sigh of relief when her sister picked up and muttered a sleepy hello. "Dawn...It's Buffy..." She tried her best to think of the words that would soften the blow that was going to come next, but Dawn didn't let her finish her thoughts. "You were too late, weren't you?" Dawn sniffled a little over the phone. "What do we do now?"

"Here's what I want you to do...You remember that room we found in the library, the one like that Jodie Foster movie? Gather what you can, including food and water, and lock yourself in. As soon as I get off the phone, I'll send Anthony for you. Do NOT open the door for anyone but him. We have no idea who took the trouble to hide the real prophecy from us."

Willow snatched the phone from Buffy's ear. "Dawn, sweetheart, listen closely. Yes it's Willow. Shh...listen. Find Viggiona's Compendium. It should be in the library, third rack, second shelf. Grab duffle bags, boxes, whatever you can find to carry things. Also, I'd grab anything that means something to you. You won't be going back to your room. Work fast and call us back when you have everything gathered in the library." Willow hit end on the phone and plugged the charger into the base. "We can't risk losing something that might help us." She then dialed Giles' nephew Anthony. "Hey guy. We uhh didn't make it in time...We need you to go back to the house and help Dawn...Get there as soon as you can, they'll be coming for you...Just Buffy and myself...I'm really sorry Tony. We tried." She hit end again, trying to hold back the tears.

Buffy glanced at the gas gauge, "We are probably going to have to stop for gas soon."

"That's ok, I could use a few minutes to ground myself." Willow said. "Just try to find a discount store. We'll need some things to get through the next few days." They had left London in such a hurry, that no one had packed much more than a change of clothes and a few personal items. Neither of them wanted to think much about the two bags in the back that wouldn't be used.

"We'll just use the cards, not like anyone will be around next month to care about the bill." Buffy added. They drove in silence through the towns outside of Cleveland. "Oooh...Mall. We may be doomed, but I am so not dying in Walmart clothes." Buffy exited off the freeway and the girls went inside.

Everyone around them seemed to be going about their normal day. Buffy wanted to yell and scream and get them to run home and protect themselves, but she knew no one would listen and more likely she'd be escorted from the mall by security. She and Willow split up, each holding a Council Visa. Willow volunteered to go to the bookstore for a road atlas. Buffy went to the nearest department store for something to carry their future purchases. They decided to meet somewhere in the middle.

Six stores and an hour of speed shopping later, they had enough to get through the next few days and were ready to go. Buffy was about to walk out of the mall, when she spotted a baby in a stroller playing with some plastic keys. He looked so happy and innocent that she knew she had to at least try to make these people understand the fate that awaited all of them. Stopping at the mall guide, she turned and looked at her friend, "Willow, could you take the bags to the car and then bring it around to this exit. Leave the engine running." she pointed on the map to the nearest exit to the mall management office. Deducing her friends motives, Willow nodded sadly, "I have to call Kennedy's family anyway," and rolled their new suitcases toward the parking lot.

Buffy made her way to the nearly empty hallway that ended at the mall office. She waited a couple minutes until she was sure she had given Willow enough time to get the car. She broke into the office, surprising the security guard on duty. "Who..." He sputtered. There was a TV on in front of him detailing the riots currently happening in downtown Cleveland. Buffy glanced away and gruffly said, "No time. Mall speaker?" She spotted a microphone off to the side and moved toward it. The guard stood up and tried to block her way. "Now just a minute here, young lady."

Buffy shrugged his arm off of her and shoved him back into his seat. "Sit down and shut up. You'd be better off listening to what I have to say." He didn't reply, surprised that the young woman had manhandled him so easily.

She flicked the on button. "Testing." Satisfied that she was getting through the speaker system, she began her hastily prepared speech. "Everyone listen up…SHUT UP, AND LISTEN…" She waited a beat. "Soon, you'll be hearing about the riots going on near here. They aren't riots," Buffy turned around to look at the nervous security guard, "we are being invaded by things we deny exist. You have always believed them to be a myth, a bedtime story to scare children. I know that most of you won't believe me, but many of you have seen things...things you've tried to explain away. You know it's the truth. Demons are real and trying to take back the Earth." She took a deep breath to calm her shaky nerves and continued, "All I can tell you is get as far away from here as possible, go somewhere safe and prepare yourselves for the worst. Never, ever verbally invite anyone into your house, even if you think you know them. And make sure you have some kind of weapon nearby. Wooden stakes, axes, swords, holy water...guns in some cases will work. You need to protect yourselves. Go, please, please, please." The last part came out pleading more than Buffy would have liked, but she kept seeing that baby in the stroller. She hoped that at least some of them would listen.

Buffy set the microphone down and turned to the stunned guard. "You might want to go home. Heck find a cabin in the middle of nowhere, you'll have a better chance." With that, she flew out of the office and towards the exit where Willow would be waiting.

Buffy jumped into the passenger seat and Willow took off. "I tried to warn them. I know most will think I'm crazy, but maybe a couple...Oh God…." She trailed off as her voice started to crack. Willow grabbed her hand. "You did the best you could. We're not going to be able to save everybody. We have to keep reminding ourselves that." Buffy squeezed her hand as tight as she dared and watched the landscape go by. The phone rang and Buffy picked it up.

"Buffy, it's Dawn. I've got everything. The book is right in front of me and I think Anthony is pulling in the gate right now. Ask Willow what I need to do next."

Willow was already pulling over onto the next off ramp. "I'm going to pull into this gas station, you fill it up and I'll work with Dawn."

Buffy ran around the car working on getting them on the road again, while Willow talked Dawn into doing a spell from the compendium. "Turn to the page with the picture of the ugly lamp. It should be near the center. You found it? Good. What does it say we need?" There was silence as Willow listened and collected her thoughts. "Halfway down the next page, there is the spell, it's not in English, but we are going to rewrite it so it will be. Grab a pen and paper. You are going to write this down, but don't say anything until it's all written." There was silence again as Willow waited on Dawn. "Anthony's there now? Good. Have him find the two taper candles, one black, one white. Also the lamp oil and the sage, they should both be in the kitchen." She listened patiently while waiting for them to get the preparation items. She grabbed a notebook from the glove box and started writing down lines. "Got it? Okay, this is gonna be kinda messy. You need to pour the oil around you in a circle. Make sure you have a holder in it with you, it'll be necessary to set the burning sage on something. You light the sage, then say this..."

She recited her hastily prepared spell for Dawn, satisfied that it should work and then added. "After you finish, have Anthony blow out the black candle and then you the white. The oil should go poof and then it should smell like a burnt martini. Make sure most of the lights are off because everything that you still need to pack should give off a faint glow. Put it all away in the secret room then drop the anti-theft spell on the books. You remember how to do that right? Good. The two of you lock yourselves in and we'll call you when we can get you out." She hung up and waited for Buffy to come out of the Shell station with their snacks.

When they made it back onto the road, Willow kept the Hummer running 10 miles over the speed limit, pushing it faster whenever someone passed them. They made very good time to the Indiana border. Once they were clear of Ohio the girls started to relax and think about their predicament.

They discussed how they were going to manage from this point on. They agreed that every time they stopped for gas, they would also stock up on things that would be necessary to survive the coming days. They had a small supply of food, clothes and a couple swords that they had brought from London with them. But, they knew it wouldn't be enough, life as they knew it was coming to an end. They started making a list of things that they wanted look for when they stopped.

Willow nervously drummed her fingers on the steering wheel. "Buffy, where are we going to go?" Willow quietly asked.

"I don't know. I was so intent on getting out so we could regroup. Why did you tell me to go west?" Buffy glanced at Willow.

"I'm not sure, it just blurted out. Maybe my subconscious knew we'd run out of real estate fast if we went east." Willow stared blankly down the road. "At least going this way, we don't have to worry until we reach the crater formerly known as Sunnydale. I know it will take weeks before the demons catch up with us. But what are we going to do then?"

Buffy sighed, knowing the answer to their problems lay in California, but still not liking it. "Angel, we'll go to Angel's place in LA." Buffy yawned and snuggled into her seat intent on taking a short nap. "Let me know when we are near Chicago, one of Giles' contacts there is a sword maker. He'll be able to help us out in that department."


	3. Chapter 3

-1Meanwhile...

Dawn and Anthony were furiously collecting glowing books and artifacts. As each box and bag were filled, Anthony would carry them to their hiding place for safe keeping. When they finished in the Council's vault, they realized they'd have to take a walk through the building to make sure they wouldn't miss anything kept elsewhere. To cover more ground, they agreed to split up.

Dawn was assigned to search the private living areas on the second and third floors. She carefully opened each closet and drawer and looked under beds. She had already gathered their personal things and hadn't found much else to keep, just a couple of books and some pictures she had chosen to take off the walls. She was coming out of the last room on the third floor when she ran into Andrew. Not expecting to find anyone here, she was startled.

"Dawn, where are you going? And with a bag packed, midnight rendezvous?" Andrew looked her up and down with the air of superiority he always ineffectively tried to assert.

"A-andrew, hey. Yeah, I was actually thinking about going over to my friend Regina's place. It's so lonely and creepy without Willow and Giles being here." Dawn did her best to seem nonchalant.

"Hmm..." he tapped his chin in an attempt to look thoughtful, "and here I thought it was because your sister finally failed in her quest to save this pitiful world and you were going to run and hide."

Dawn slid toward the stairs that were behind her. "I don't really know what you are talking about Andrew. I-uh- haven't spoken to her, since they all left for Cleveland. Are you ok?" Dawn kept her wary gaze level at Andrew and continued to step backward, hoping she'd bump into the banister soon.

"Oh Dawnie, Dawnie, Dawnie. How foolish you white hats really are...Here you all thought I was trustworthy. Poor pathetic loser Andrew, so small, so weak. He can't possibly be more than Warren's little lackey without an original thought in his head. He just did what he was told." Andrew spoke condescendingly, "You made it so easy...you took me in, you fed me, clothed me. You made me a watcher. I had access to your libraries, your girls, your plans. The best part? You actually let me stay in your home!" Andrew took a step towards Dawn with a malice laced grin decorating his face. "It filled my heart with such glee, watching those bumbling vampires pant after your sister. It was so much fun crushing their spirits. It really killed all hope for your cause at that exact moment. Perhaps if you had still worked together, you could have stopped us." Andrew slowly slid a dagger from his sleeve, letting the implications sink in. "But alas," he paused dramatically "your time here on Earth has come to a close my little key."

Dawn tightened her grip on the duffel bag she was carrying. Narrowing her eyes at Andrew, she knew exactly what she had to do. "Then come and get me you loser bastard!" She yelled and planted her feet.

Andrew charged toward her. Just when he was about to plunge the knife in, she sidestepped and swung her bag with all her might. Andrew fell down the stairs and landed with a sickening thump. Dawn knew what she had to do next, but the thought made her ill. She crept down the stairs to the second floor landing where Andrew was laying in a heap, his head at an impossible angle. She picked up the dagger and plunged it into his chest. Weeping profusely, she continued her search on the second floor.

When she had finished with her task, she sat in the library awaiting Anthony. He was in charge of the cellar and the first floor and would take a bit longer to finish. He finally stepped into the library and Dawn was still crying on the floor. "Andrew...he did this...he helped do this." She sobbed. "Giles was so wrong. He was evil. Not just some idiot." She paused as her sobs slowed to a bout of hiccups. "I...I killed him. But I don't think he was working alone. He said us." Dawn wiped the tears from her face.

Anthony kneeled next to her and stroked her hair. He wrapped his arms around hers and lifted her up, "Come on kid...let's take one last trip to the loo. Then lock ourselves in."


	4. Chapter 4

-1It was dark when Buffy and Willow pulled up to an ancient looking warehouse in one of the quieter areas along the Chicago River. They walked silently up to the door and rang the bell. "Buffy are you sure someone will be here at this hour." Willow whispered dubiously.

"Reginald and Diana live above. He'll come to the door once he sees who it is." Buffy looked directly at the pinhole camera as a light came on over their heads. "It'll be ok. " Buffy nervously pulled a kleenex from her pocket. "Reginald is like he's from another country, but Giles told me once he's actually from New Jersey. He really knows his stuff. And Diana reminds me of one of those TV moms. I know you will like them."

The door opened and a late middle aged man beamed at them. Holding his arms wide open he let out an exuberant greeting. "Miss Buffy, how wonderful to see you. To what do I owe this great honor?" He took her in his arms and kissed both cheeks. "Where's the old man?" He looked behind the girls to see if anyone was coming up the walk behind them.

Buffy couldn't hold back anymore. "He's gone Reg. They got him." She sobbed. Watching her friend break down, Willow started to cry too. Knowing this wasn't the safest neighborhood, Reginald gathered both girls in his arms and hustled them into his workspace.

"It's okay, lass. Just tell ol' Reggie what happened." Reginald maneuvered the girls toward the house stairs. He turned and fastened the various locks on the warehouse door, while waiting for them to calm down. His wife Diana called down from the stairs above, "Reginald, dear, what's going on?"

"Buffy and her young friend here were just going to tell me. How 'bout you put the kettle on." He instructed his wife. "Come now ladies, lets move upstairs where it's a bit more comfortable." He wrapped an arm around each girl and led them up the stairs.

He brought them to the kitchen where Diana was setting out the tea service. "How lovely to see you again Buffy." She squeezed Buffy's shoulders in greeting. "I hope chamomile is okay with everyone. I'll set out the cookies and I can make a sandwich if you are terribly hungry." Diana nervously flitted around their surprise guests.

"Dee, why don't you come sit with us, I'm sure you will need to hear what they have to say." Reginald glanced at the two shell shocked women. Diana took a seat next to her husband. He grabbed her hand and held on tightly. The girls sat silently focused on the table. Impatient to hear the bad news she instinctively knew was coming, Diana decided to try and get them talking. "Buffy dear, why don't you begin by introducing us to your friend here."

"This is Willow, she's a witch. We've known each other for awhile." Buffy stated plainly. "Willow this is Reginald and Diana Holt. Reg here makes swords for me." She gave the couple a small smile. They both nodded back at her, encouraging her to continue. Buffy wrapped the kleenex she'd been mangling around her left index finger. "Five days ago, we received word that someone was going to try and open the hellmouth in Cleveland. We had no idea when it was going to happen, just that it was. We decided that Xander and Faith would go immediately to support the group we already had guarding it. The rest of us stayed behind to help Giles research." Buffy paused, thinking about what to say next _. _"Almost three days ago, Willow decided that since it has been five years since we closed the hellmouth in Sunnydale, that we should have some sort of an anniversary dinner thing...gathering..."

Willow broke into Buffy's story. "See, we went to high school together, and since that time, we have been growing apart. I just wanted to have us get close again...you know…like it used to be." she smiled sadly at her friend and then continued. "So I was digging for the good china, when I came across a book, one that someone had obviously tried to hide. I showed it to Anthony and he brought it to Giles."

Buffy took over from there. "It took them a day and a half to figure out the full implications of what Willow had found. In a seashell, it said that on this day, a great disturbance in the force would happen. A beast would rise and it will be killed. Killing it opened some door and allows the demons to roam freely again for like a thousand years."

Willow closed her eyes and recited, "To avoid the end of the age of man, the beast is to be banished. If it is slain, then He will win and the gates of all that is evil will open and pour forth to reign for a millennia." Willow sighed. "We spent the next three hours trying to phone someone in Cleveland to tell them, but we couldn't get through. It was…we couldn't call anyone here in the States. No phone, no internet…nothing. So, with little other choice, the four of us raced to the airport and took the Council's jet."

"But we were too late. Faith killed the demon before we could stop her." Buffy continued morosely, "It's over. The last thirteen years for nothing. Our friends are dead. Giles is gone. Dawn is trapped in England. And we are on our way to a friend's in California, desperate to come up with some last resort plan." Buffy and Willow both started crying again.

Diana started to tear up with the girls, her husband mused aloud. "Ahh...so John was right about the end of mankind." Buffy stared at them confusedly. "The bible, dear, the last chapter. I know not many people put stock into it anymore, but it's a great guide for signs and portents." He squeezed his wife's hand tightly. "Diana, please get some warm food into the girls, then show them the shower. They look like they need it. We've got a lot of work to do and not much time to do it. I'll be in my study."

After the girls were fed and revived by a warm comforting shower, they met again with Reginald in his office. "Okay ladies, I've taken the liberty of putting some of my better pieces in your vehicle. I've also started the word out on my network. Expect them to make their way to LA."

"But--How did you know that's where we were going?" Buffy asked amazed at his perceptiveness.

"Please girlie, the vampire has been a customer for a long time. You don't think he found his finest pieces at the mall now did ya?" Reginald winked at her. "Now listen closely. It will take months for the mob to spread that far west, but expect the ones that already have to be especially troublesome now." He turned his interest to a packet on the desk. "We've got a website set up to update people as to where to go, when to go, how to basically protect themselves. Every time you stop, I want you to put these flyers up. Most people will ignore them for now. But, as the fear begins to grow, people will pay attention."

Willow stared at the professional looking flyers in amazement, "You really have put together a lot on such short notice. I can't believe you've done all this. You even have an instructional website."

Reginald let out a hearty laugh, "The lot of us have had a plan for years. We always just hoped we'd never have to use it. Now, stop when you can for supplies. In this packet is a list of items you should look for. Things are going become scarce and it's better to start thinking 'bout it now. Use your heads about what you really need. I-Pods and camera phones are not considered a necessity." He teased with a wink. He walked the girls down to the door and handed them a cooler filled with food. "Here's something to get you through the day. Dee will call Angel once you get going and let him know what's going on. In fact, she's probably on the phone as we speak. Shame on you girls for not thinking of him first, he's one of our best assets." He chastised.

Properly chagrined, Buffy and Willow each gave him a big hug and thanked him for everything they'd done for them. "Now get going and try not to stop too much. You still have at least a full day's worth of driving to do. Dee and I will be two days behind you, as soon as I get my shop packed up." Reginald hurried them out the door and called one last warning. "Be careful now lassies, don't 'spect you need me to tell you how important you are now."

The girls walked quickly back to their vehicle. Buffy slid behind the wheel and started the engine. Willow got out the driving directions to help guide them back to the freeway. Silently they made their way westward in the dark. She reached for her phone to convince Kennedy's father to gather his family and make their way to Los Angeles. She knew she wouldn't have to try too hard, he was a very practical man. After she finished convincing them to take the first flight out of New York, an exhausted Willow couldn't keep her eyes open anymore.


	5. Chapter 5

Buffy let her mind wander over the past day's events, while they made their way through the heartland. She began to wonder if they had done things a little differently if they would have made it in time. Maybe if she hadn't stopped at the ladies room or if Giles hadn't spent five minutes arguing with a clerk or if their taxi driver to the airport had driven just a little faster or if the pilots would have been able to land right away. She came to the conclusion that nothing really would have helped and maybe this was the way things were supposed happen.

Dawn started to break over the horizon when Willow finally yawned and stretched, interrupting Buffy's musings. "Where are we?" she inquired. "I'm starving."

Buffy half-grinned at her friend, "Geography, not my strong suit...one of many in fact, like French, Algebra, and the Macarena…somewhere in Nebraska. I think I remember seeing a sign. I'm sure we can stop and find somewhere to eat soon. And surprise, surprise, the tank is going on empty again. This thing is a beast…. Good thing we don't have to worry about global warming now. Do we, girl?" She patted the Hummer's steering wheel while sweet-talking to it. "You slept through the time I already had to stop for gas."

They pulled off the road and into a truck stop. Willow slipped inside to hang their flyers on the bulletin board and get a seat in the diner, while Buffy filled the car. The girls ordered a full breakfast and found out from their waitress that they were about 30 miles from Lincoln. They groaned when they realized that they still were not even halfway to their destination.

Willow slid behind the wheel and pulled back onto the freeway. They agreed to stop when they could to shop for the things Reg told them the would need. Buffy settled into her seat to attempt to take a nap. Willow could tell it didn't take long for her longtime friend to slip into slumber. She was passing through Lincoln when her cell began to jump around its spot on the console. Trying to keep her eyes on the road, she fumbled around for it.

Thinking it was Dawn feeling a little scared, she was irritated that the girl would risk giving away her hiding place already. She flipped the phone open and let out a threatening, "Dawn..."

A deep voice interrupted her annoyed greeting, with a "Willow."

"Oh...you're not Dawn. Can I help you?" she risked a glance at the display and saw an LA area code. "Angel?" she guessed. When he confirmed her suspicions, she added. "Buffy's here, but she's sleeping. She drove all night. We're about halfway through Nebraska."

Willow continued to nervously ramble. "Reginald told us they were going to call you. So I guess you know what happened. We tried to get to Cleveland in time, but it just didn't work out. You were the first one Buffy thought of when we tried to figure out where to go. Dawn's trapped in England. We don't have a plan for anything other than running. I know we are going to run out of hiding places eventually, but hopefully we can figure something out. Maybe you can gather what resources you have..." She paused to take a breath. He interrupted her, stating that he was already working on the problem and would try to find out about Dawn. He wished her a safe trip and asked her to let Buffy know he called. With that, he hung up. Willow stared at the phone in her hand, he had seemed more distant than she remembered. For once, Willow was certain that this was going to end well at all.

Spotting a roadside sign for a warehouse club, Willow decided that they should stop there. Spending the 5 minutes signing up would be worth not having to wait while a clerk rang up twenty shampoos or fifty rolls of toilet paper. Buffy would just have to suffer the agony of shopping at a discount store.

The girls took their time, wandering through the aisles. Everything seemed to be in bulk and they knew that eventually they would be grateful they had twenty pounds of dishwashing soap, but it was still too hard to think in those terms. They stocked up on the personal care and food items from the list, meticulously marking the amount next to each entry. Willow spontaneously decided that a camera was necessary to record their trip for posterity.

They loaded their purchases into the Hummer and Willow dragged a grumpy Buffy to the discount store next door. Grudgingly, she followed Willow through the aisles, occasionally throwing something into their cart and making comments about living a crazy survivalist's dream. She finally perked up and quite complaining upon seeing a pillow display. After a depressing run through the outdoors section for the camping equipment on their list, they were through the checkout and back on the road. Buffy happily settled down in the backseat with her new pillow, blanket and a copy of the latest Cosmo.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note - I apologize for the delay. I've been struggling with the parts after the next few chapters and (guiltily) have been dabbling in another fandom. On a side note: I have decided that this will be a B/A fic and apologize if you were hoping otherwise. I had considered using Riley (for the huh? factor), Spike or no one at all as a romantic love interest...but I figure using the baby I've been nurturing for oh...three years...is not the time to break out of my comfort zone (that and those pieces of the story have been long ago written and I didn't want to delay further.). So without further adieu, here is the first of my two "Empty Places" must be fixed chapters.

After several hours of driving, Willow let the Nebraska farmland scenery lull her into daydreaming. She couldn't help but think about all that had happened before they ended up in Cleveland.

~~(Flashback)~~

"Giles, where's the Wedgewood? I can't seem to find it in the china cabinet." Willow hollered toward the kitchen where he and Dawn were discussing World War II history. Anthony appeared in the doorway. "Really Willow, is it necessary to bellow? I believe Maria moved it to the sideboard. Did you look there?"

Sheepishly, Willow opened the doors to the cabinet across the room. Bending down she spotted the blue patterned dishes. She moved to gather them when her hand brushed against something that felt out of place. "Anthony can you get me a flashlight from the kitchen, please?" She continued to run her fingers around the soft leathery material, trying not to knock over the delicate place settings. He handed her the flashlight and she stuck her head into the cabinet to see what she had found. Behind the gravy boat, was a thin book with floppy black binding. She managed to extract it from its resting place and handed it to Anthony. "Now how do you suppose that got there?"

Fascinated, Anthony opened the book and examined the pages. "It's in an ancient language, I believe it's a form of Aramaic." Engrossed in its pages, he wandered into the kitchen and sat at the table where Giles and Dawn were now debating the merits of the sorcery versus witchcraft. "What do you have there?" Giles inquired.

His nephew briefly looked up from the newfound treasure. "It must be from the stacks, but Willow here found it hidden in the sideboard. I don't believe we were meant to find it." He said in all seriousness. Both Giles and Dawn moved their chairs closer to examine the book. "The Divination" Giles ran his fingers over the title page.

Willow watched the three of them fawning over the book. She thought Anthony looked just like Giles must have at twenty eight. He was handsome and serious about his duties as a Watcher. Willow wondered briefly at what Anthony's mother, Giles' sister, looked like. She completely understood why they had tried to keep him away from this life. It was miserable at times knowing what went bump in the night. Dawn was turning into a beauty, tall and elegant with long, flowing chestnut hair and lovely eyes that sparkled when she was happy. She looked so different from her sister, it was hard to believe they were made from the same cells. Giles had a few more gray hairs and lines around his eyes. He was becoming distinguished. They had all been together for so long, the changes sometimes went unnoticed.

Willow was startled by a pair of arms sliding around her waist and a peck on her collarbone. "Hey baby." A distinctly feminine voice purred in her ear. "Hey Ken. How was your run?" She turned slightly to kiss her girlfriend. She wrinkled her nose. "Obviously you haven't hit the showers yet." She disentangled herself and pushed Kennedy towards the stairs. Giles began instructing Dawn to locate various other books for cross reference.

Buffy entered the kitchen carrying sacks from her latest grocery run. Willow moved toward the counters, intending to help her put things away. "What's up with the geek squad over there?" She asked Willow, nodding at the trio now covering all available table space with books.

Willow shrugged. "I'm not entirely sure. I found a book hidden with the china and they seem to think it has some significance. I'm pretty sure it was from the old council libraries, because nothing like that could have left or entered the premises without lowering the protection spell on the artifacts."

After everything was in its proper place, Buffy grabbed an apple from the bowl on the counter. "Heard anything from the Xan-man yet?"

Willow just shook her head, "I'm sure if something comes up they'll call." Buffy nodded and left the room. Willow frowned at another business-like encounter with Buffy, she wondered to herself if things would ever go back to the way they were. These days, Buffy hardly said two words to Xander, discussed nothing but Slaying matters with Giles and only talked to Willow if Kennedy wasn't around. Willow sighed sadly, deciding that it probably would never be the same. She watched her housemates bicker about the context of a particular noun and then headed upstairs to see if Kennedy was still in the shower.

The next morning, she was surprised to see them all still seated at the table. Dawn was drooling on her notepad and Anthony was snoring. Giles was still furiously writing things down, occasionally picking up one of the many books around him and flipping the pages. Willow headed for the coffeemaker and poured him a fresh cup. She set it in front of him and he graciously thanked her. She politely suggested that perhaps a short nap was in order, but he shrugged her off, mumbling something about "Utmost importance" and "Dire consequences." Willow then waited by the front door for Buffy, so the two could head for their respective jobs.

When they arrived home that evening, the girls found the Watchers still sitting at the table. Willow was concerned at the amount of effort they seemed to be putting into this one little book and Buffy tried to pretend that nothing was going on. They worked on dinner together, both trying to eavesdrop on what the group had learned from the mysterious book.

Suddenly they heard Giles raised voice, "It says banish, you blithering idiot, not cheese." They could hear Anthony reply in a terse voice and Giles apologize. Dawn, who had been writing the translation down as they worked it out, stared at the papers in her hand. "Giles" she said in a shaky voice that got the attention of everyone in the room. "It's done. I think you should take a look at it."

Giles took the notebook from her hand and started to read what they had put together. "Oh dear lord." were the only words that slipped from his mouth. Buffy and Willow looked nervously at each other. When he reached the end of the document he ordered, "Willow, please try to contact Xander. Buffy, Faith. Dawn ring any of our Watchers in the States, preferably starting with the ones in the Cleveland area. When you reach someone, bring me the phone." He continued to double check their work. Buffy, Dawn and Willow scurried off to find their cell phones.

After twenty minutes, they were having no luck in dialing out of the country. Giles picked up the Council phone and dialed their aviation hangar. "Adam? I need you to wake Derrick and prep the plane. File an emergency flight plan for Cleveland. Also, see if you can contact Hollister Chadwick at the U.S. Department of Homeland Security. He'll be able to expedite the process, including any customs problems." Giles hung up the phone. "Willow, find Kennedy and pack any magic supplies you might think you'd need to perform a banishment and close a Hellmouth. Buffy, I need you to gather weapons for fighting any manner of beast, but leave your Scythe at home, we do not know what effect it may have. Pack personal items lightly and don't forget your passports." He started to gather the books from the table. "Dawn, I need you to find me a bag for these and if you wouldn't mind gathering a few things for me as well, I'd appreciate it." The girls ran off to accomplish their various tasks.

Anthony watched his uncle clean his glasses. "It's serious this time isn't it?"

"I'm afraid so. We've been misled and I suppose the real question is by whom? I want you and Dawn to stay here, continue to try and reach someone. Inform them that it is imperative they not kill anything that comes out of that hole." Giles pinched the bridge of his nose. "You shouldn't trust anyone until an investigation can be held. Be wary especially of Thomas, since he came to us with the rumors of the Hellmouth opening. Make sure Dawn understands." He finished brusquely. He picked up the phone again and rang for a car. "By the time it arrives, we should be ready to go." With that he left the room.

Giles spent the ride explaining to the girls how dire the situation was and the repercussions if they failed in their mission. The foursome solemnly arrived at the hangar where the Council's jet was stored. They quickly got on board and stowed their things. Thirty minutes later they were in the air.

The private Challenger jet, boasted comfy chairs and a couch to lounge on. It had a large TV screen and a small galley. Most of the trip across the Atlantic, Giles and Willow working on the proper spell to reclose the Hellmouth. Bored, Kennedy challenged Buffy to some kind of fighting game on the jet's video game system. Buffy didn't know anything about electronics, but it was better than wearing a path in the Lear's carpet.

When they reached New York, they landed at a small private strip somewhere on Long Island. The airplane was refueled and one of Giles' contacts checked them quickly through customs with minimum questions asked. As they continued towards Cleveland, everyone attempted to catch a little nap before they reached their destination. When they landed, Giles instructed the pilot to head back for England, he wasn't sure how long they would be in Ohio. The weary travelers made their way to a rental counter.

***

Willow snapped back to reality after they crossed into Colorado. She was astounded by the sight of the Rockies in the far distance. They were beautiful and still snowcapped in late May. She crossed the miles, watching them loom in the distance, getting closer and closer. She knew it would be dark soon and she didn't feel up to navigating the roads feeling so tired. Buffy, agreed with her, they hadn't had much of a chance to rest in the past 24 hours. After pulling into a motel just outside of Denver, Buffy was just thankful she wouldn't have to brush her teeth in a rest area bathroom for a change.

Willow called dibs on the shower. Buffy flopped onto one of the beds and flipped on the TV. Skimming past the news channels she saw the brief helicopter shots of the disturbances in the Cleveland area, they had spread out to the suburbs. She stopped on HBO where she knew there would be no chance of having to listen to a know-nothing, pseudo psychiatrist theorize why the great citizens of Ohio were suddenly on a rampage. She had no patience for blatant denial anymore.

After Buffy had her chance to freshen up, the girls decided to get something to eat and stop at the local mall. "There's definitely something to be said for no-limit." Buffy quipped as she laid down her American Express card for the hundredth time this trip. Willow just nodded her head and followed her friend around the mall as they purchased more necessities. She was admiring her new kinetic watch, when she felt Buffy tense up beside her. "Vamps at ten o'clock." She whispered. "Be ready in case this turns bad."

Dropping her bags on the nearest table, Buffy deftly pulled a stake from her belt and held it behind her back. Willow watched her friend sidle up to the group standing around the food court. She looked like she was flirting with one of them, when her hand shot out in front of her, dusting the one on the right. The others, momentarily stunned by the maneuver, prepared to attack. She flipped one over her head, staking him during the process and kicked a third one clear across the room, scattering chairs and tables with the force of the blow. The fourth one jumped on her back. She slammed her head back across the bridge of his nose, dropping him to the floor. She spun and slid the stake home. She chased the last one out of the food court and managed to catch her when she tried to jump a fountain but missed.

She came back to where Willow was standing, dusting her pants off. Noticing the other shoppers gaping at them, she loudly said, "Yes vampires are real, they are planning to take over the Earth with some of there nastier cousins. If you want to know more, take a look at this website." She laid down a couple of their flyers on the tables in the area. "It might just save your life." She gathered their packages and gestured towards the parking lot. "Let's blow this icicle stand."

After they reached their hotel and cleaned up again, Willow laid on her bed in the dark trying to sleep. "Buffy, are you asleep?" She whispered. "Nope, too jazzed" was the reply. "You were amazing tonight. I'd forgotten how good you are at your...job." Willow told her friend.

Buffy smiled in the dark. "Just many, many years of practice."

"Kennedy used to try and tell me that you were washed up and a has been. And how much better a slayer she was than you were." Willow sniffled a little at the thought of her lost lover. "But she was lying. I think she was a lot jealous, because she didn't think she would ever measure up to you. I think they all felt that way, maybe even Faith too."

Buffy frowned. "I'm not sure what to say. I know Kennedy didn't like me, that wasn't a secret. Faith and I weren't exactly the bestest of buds. There's a couple girls I wouldn'tve minded hair-braiding, fashion tip exchanging, gossiping moments with, but it just never seemed like I had time. I haven't made any real friends since I met you and Xander." Buffy didn't want to bring up Tara, since she knew Willow was already having a tough time. "I've never told anyone this, not even Giles." Buffy stared at the ceiling, watching the reflection of the neon hotel light flash through the curtain. She was hesitant to reveal one of her deepest secrets, she didn't want to seem egomaniacal. "Sometimes, especially when I'm fighting for my life, I know…I just know I'm destined for something else, something more than just another regular slayer." She told her friend passionately. "I can feel it in my bones. I don't pretend to understand it. Heck, I've already beat death twice, thanks to my best friends." she added offhandedly.

Willow's sniffles gave way to full blown sobs. Buffy slid out of her bed and next to her friend and gathered her up in a hug. "It's ok Willow. I didn't mean to upset you. And I know you loved Kennedy and you must miss her. I'm sorry you lost her."

Willow hiccuped. "I'll miss her. It doesn't…didn't feel the same as Tara, but I love…d her." Buffy squeezed Willow's hand. "But...it's not just her, it's Oz, it's Tara, it's my parents and your parents, Xander, Giles, Dawn and Anthony...heck even Faith. It's what I did to you and you being miserable for the last seven years. It's how this is all going to end, even though we've sacrificed so much. It doesn't seem right and I'm sad and angry and scared all at the same time."

Buffy started to tear up too. She didn't have anything to say in response, it was all true. The girls lay like that in miserable silence until sleep claimed them.

In the morning, Buffy volunteered to tackle the mountains. Mario had taken her once to the Italian Alps, where he attempted to teach her to ski. He had made her drive partway back down the mountain and Buffy had learned a lot from that lesson, even though she had almost driven them off a cliff. The girls marveled at the beautiful scenery. They were reaching the crest of one of the many hills, when Willow spotted a sign for a picture overlook and yelled "STOP!" Buffy pulled over into the rest area, Willow hopped from the car with her camera and snapped a few pictures. "Isn't it beautiful?"

Buffy meandered around the parking lot, examining the view from different areas. Her face lit up when just beyond the guard rail she spotted some snow. Packing it into a ball, she wandered closer to where her friend was still looking for the perfect view. "Hey Willow." She called. When she turned to answer, Buffy let her snowball fly, smacking Willow right in the arm. It exploded on impact, sending snow flying into Willow's face. "That was for taking my picture first thing this morning while I still had bed hair!" Buffy giggled and ran towards the car, when she saw Willow gather up the snow collected on her sweatshirt. She ran after her friend intending to rub it in her face. They ran around the parking lot throwing snow back and forth until it had melted. Willow wrapped her arms around her best friend and hugged her tight. She smiled to herself as she realized that she had seen a glimpse of the girl they had thought was lost forever. "I love you Buffy Summers." She quietly said.

"Me too Will" Buffy replied hoarsely, fighting back more tears. "Me too."

Wet, tired and cold, the girls walked arm-in-arm back into their vehicle. Both were extremely happy that a simple thing had reignited their once strong bond. They continued their trek across the mountain range. Eventually, the mountains gave way to a more barren area and they knew they were nearing the desert and the last legs of their cross country trip.


End file.
